


Romance In Turin

by TombRaider008



Series: Yuzuru's Boys [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Conrad Orzel, Bottom Roman Sadovsky, Bottom Yuzuru Hanyu, Consensual Open Relationship, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Beta, Open Relationship, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Top Conrad Orzel, Top Nathan Chen, Top Roman Sadovsky, Top Yuzuru Hanyu, Toys, Wager turns into sex, Yuzuru Has A Daddy Kink, we die by Pooh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRaider008/pseuds/TombRaider008
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu competes the Grand Prix Final. The day of him leaving, Conrad confesses his crush on Yuzuru's rival Nathan Chen. Yuzuru admitted to wanting to submit to Nathan when he won the World Title previous season. Roman and Conrad agree to bring Nathan into their relationship, much to Yuzuru's pleasure. But how will Nathan react?
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu/Conrad Orzel/Roman Sadovsky
Series: Yuzuru's Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. To Turin

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known this is purely fantasy.
> 
> The author is very much aware of the following facts:  
> 1) Roman Sadovsky happily in a relationship with a girl and they are the cutest couple in the world. Checking out his YouTube Channel Romsky.  
> 2) Author has no clue whether or not Conrad Orzel is part of the LGBTQ+ community in any shape or form.  
> 3) Author doesn't know Yuzuru Hanyu's sexual orientation.  
> 4) As far as the Author knows Nathan Chen is single and presumably straight.

It was the day Yuzuru would fly out to Turin, Italy for the Grand Prix Finals. Instead of training he woke up slightly later than normal. He’d promised he’d hang out with Roman and Conrad before he left for the weekend.

He went through his normal morning routine. He still stuck to a Japanese breakfast, despite having lived in Canada for a long while now. After a refreshing shower, he made sure everything was packed and ready to go for when he’d come back home to take the car to the airport.

By 10 AM he was waiting at the Toronto City Hall, sitting on a bench, wrapped up in a scarf and long coat to keep him warm. After all it was December and winters in Ontario and in Canada in general tended to be very cold.

Finally his boyfriends arrived. His smile could light up the world when he saw Roman and Conrad stumbling as they walked and nearly slipped over some ice patches. The irony of it wasn’t lost on Yuzuru. Two figure skaters, flailing on ice like newborn fowls.

“We’re here,” Roman said once they had reached Yuzuru. The boy’s pale skin was a little reddish from the cold.

“After almost breaking our necks,” Conrad complained, only to be playfully shoved by Roman.

Yuzuru laughed. “C’mon let’s get some coffee or something,”

They made their way to a small coffee shop. Yuzuru ordered a medium Matcha Latte, wanting to try it. Roman went with tea as well. A medium Chai Tea with two sugars and one milk. Conrad just ordered a Latte Macchiato. And six donuts.

When Roman wanted to pay, Yuzuru held him off, saying he’d pay for them. After all he was going away for the weekend and they would miss him.

Once they sat down they drank their beverages in peace.

“So who do you think will win the men’s event?” Yuzuru asked after taking a bite from his caramel glazed donut.

“It’s most likely going to be between you and Chen,” Roman said. “Obviously I want you to win,”

“Yeah Nathan’s fans started calling him Quad King,” Conrad sighed, seemingly a little love struck. “I wish I could do all the quads he could,”

“You can do them Conrad if you work hard for them. Remember you do land a quad Lutz in practice,” Yuzuru said.

“You jump quad Lutz?” Roman asked.

“Quad flip too,” Conrad shrugged, “They just aren’t as consistent as I’d like,”

“Unbelievable,” Roman said, “You didn’t even tell me!”

“I had a quad flip planned in my free at NHK as opening but Coach Brian wanted me to go for the quad toe instead,”

“Better to have a few quads consistent and getting maximum GOE on them, than planning six different quads with a less than 50% chance of success,” Yuzuru said. “Of course I still want to get back into form for a quad lutz,”

“It would be spectacular though,” Conrad said.

“Now why did you look all dreamy at the mere mention of Nathan Chen?” Roman pressed having seen the starstruck look in his friend’s eye. 

“I mean he’s very talented and I sort of look up to him,” Conrad said.

“You’d be pretty hard pressed to do that,” Yuzuru said, “He’s smaller than you are,”

“Guys!” Conrad whined.

“Just joking,” Yuzuru smiled before leaning over the table to give Conrad a peck on his lips, “But you’re right. He’s very talented. Just like you. Both of you need some refinement however,”

Roman smiled. “Of course he does. No-one is on your level of detail, Yuzu,”

“Can we get back to the subject?” Yuzuru asked. “It seems our Kitten has a bit of a crush on Nathan,”

“I do not,” Conrad said but his blush betrayed him.

“You do,” Roman said smiling, “That’s so cute,”

Yuzuru smiled, “I do have to admit, he has a very nice appeal to him. Something about him just screams sex god,”

“You thought of him in that way?” Roman asked.

“Oh I have. I’ve fantasized about him shoving the fact in my face he won last year’s Worlds by fucking me senseless,” Yuzuru said, a light blush colouring his cheeks, “I’ve also heard from Adam Rippon that Nathan is surprisingly hung for an Asian,”

Roman smirked. “Well the three of us know you love a big cock,” His hand sliding over Yuzuru’s thigh and coming at a stop right on his bulge.

“I do,” Yuzuru smiled as he too reached out and groped Roman under the table, making the taller Canadian choke on his donut.

Conrad merely smirked. “So know that we know Yuzuru wouldn’t mind hooking up with Nathan, should we encourage that while he’s away?”

“I mean if it can get Nathan out of his competition mindset and loose then why the fuck not?” Roman smirked. “I mean as long as Nathan is consenting to having sex,”

“Oh believe me, I can be very persuasive,” Yuzuru smiled and kissed Roman’s neck, just behind his ear.

“OK, I think you two should stop before we get thrown out,” Conrad said, sipping on his latte.

“We should go back to my place and fuck before I leave,” Yuzuru said. “Should’ve just invited you over instead,”

“Brian would have an aneurysm,” Conrad chuckled.

“Boss-woman would probably laugh herself silly,” Roman shrugged, “In fact she was all for it I was dating the two of you, though she always thought you were pining after Matt Marckell,”

“Well Matt definitely has grown up to be a handsome young man. Those thighs on him are a real killer,” Conard said.

“True. Also the fact his abs are more often than not visible through his costumes is also very sexy,” Roman agreed.

“Who is this boy you’re talking about?” Yuzuru asked, feeling slightly jealous which was odd considering he hadn’t felt jealousy when Conrad admitted his crush on Nathan. But that probably had to do with the fact he was also crushing pretty hard on the Asian-American boy.

“Oh he’s an old rink mate of yours. He’s gay and very much taken,” Conrad said, “He also used to have this huge ‘secret’ crush on Roman,”

“Which really wasn’t a secret,” Roman said laughing, “But I spared him by not bringing it up. Or maybe I should’ve brought it up,”

“At the time you were dating a girl,”

“Roman dated before?” Yuzu asked.

“There’s a video on his YouTube channel of his promposal,” Conrad said, “This guy is a hopeless romantic,”

“Speak for yourself. I think you definitely imagined yourself on the receiving end of said promposal many times,”

* * *

The three of them stumbled into Yuzuru’s place after a heated elevator ride. Yuzuru had been sandwiched between his Canadian boyfriends being kissed and groped. He loved how possessive they got.

“To my room,” he ordered his boys, closing his door and locking it before dragging Conrad and Roman by their arm to his bedroom.

Once there he pushed them both onto his bed and quickly straddled Conrad, already tugging on the boy’s top clothing. “Off,” he growled.

Conrad obeyed by lifting his arms and Yuzuru ripped off his sweater and t-shirt, exposing his athletic torso. Roman almost immediately descended onto those perky nipples. Rubbing and pinching them causing Conrad to moan deliciously.

Yuzuru smiled at that. It seemed Roman knew almost instinctively what Yuzuru wanted him to be doing to their Kitten. He shifted back after nudging Conrad’s legs apart so he settled between them and began licking and kissing the boy’s six pack abs, his tongue dipping into the groves.

Conrad felt good. He felt taken care off, loved and adored. He smiled as he placed a hand on Roman’s head and one on Yuzu’s. “Feels so good,” he moaned out in pleasure. “Keep going please,” 

Yuzuru moved his kisses further south until the jeans Conrad was wearing stopped him. He didn’t let that bother him as he popped the top button open and palmed his boyfriend’s crotch, not just opening the jeans yet. He wanted to hear Conrad tell him to remove his jeans.

Roman’s hand had replaced Yuzuru’s mouth as it trailed over Conrad’s abs as he worked his boyfriend’s lightly defined pecs. Though for a figure skater they were pretty defined. Roman and Yuzuru had some light definition. Mostly Pair skaters tended to be the more muscular guys. After all they had to throw and lift another person into the air. 

Conrad had closed his eyes, gripping onto the hair of his boyfriends. “Fuck, Yuzu get these tight jeans off me,” He said.

“Your wish is my command, Kitten,” Yuzuru said and slowly unzipped the jeans with his teeth, feeling how Conrad’s cock twitched underneath. He slowly eased the jeans down those long legs and threw them haphazardly onto the bedroom floor. He leaned back seeing Conrad for once was wearing briefs. Black sexy briefs, that had a mesh material except the part covering his cock. That was a solid fabric. “Sexy,” He whispered.

“I picked that for him,” Roman said proudly as he too had pulled back and looked at how good Conrad looked in them. He had of course taken pictures and he would send them to Yuzuru after this. 

“Good choice,” Yuzuru said and pulled Roman into a heated kiss where he reached between Roman’s legs and rubbed at the boy’s jeans clothed bulge, feeling that Roman was already half hard. “Getting hard already Romsky?”

“Hmmm I just love watching you play with Conrad,” Roman whispered and kissed Yuzuru’s neck, sucking a hickey there as he pushed his somewhat cold hand underneath the Japanese man’s t-shirt and brushed his thumbs over those nipples, getting them hard instantly. “It’s so hot,”

Yuzuru shivered at the cold hand going up his body to his chest where cold finger brushed over his nipples. The touch was as light as a feather yet his nipples got hard instantly and his cock too for that matter. He let out a low growl of arousal. “Then watch me deepthroat our Kitten,”

“Gladly,” Roman said as he settled behind Conrad, letting the boy’s head rest on his lap.

Yuzuru smirked and slowly kissed up and down Conrad’s cock through the briefs, suckling on the head as he reached it. The effect was instantaneous. Conrad got rock hard. Yuzuru moved the cock so it poked out of the leg hole and he spent some time licking and kissing the tip until Conrad was leaking and his moans had gotten to that high pitched, needy sound.

Yuzuru peeled the briefs off and gave them to Roman. “Sniff them,” He said before grabbing the base or Roman’s cock and began licking up and down the length, swirling his tongue over the tip each time he reached it. He did this for a few minutes before he wrapped his semi plump lips around the head and went down all of Conrad’s seven and a half inches.

Roman watched as Yuzuru took his time worshiping Conrad’s cock. While Roman was definitely a thick boy down there, having a circumference of 6 inches, Conrad had a circumference of 3 inches. Yuzuru’s cock was a nice 4.5 inches in circumference. They had measured it. He took the underwear when offered and sniffed it. “You smell so good Conrad,” he said, letting his free hand roam of the boy’s heaving chest.

Yuzuru sucked and worked that cock, playing with Conrad’s balls which were the size of a walnut and teasing Conrad’s ass. Conrad keened whenever Yuzuru’s nimble fingers brushed over his hole and the sound was music to his ears.

“Aah...Daddy,” he moaned, “I’m close,”

Yuzuru kept brushing that hole as he sucked Conrad to completion.

Conrad came with a loud cry and a buck of his hips and he spilled a load in Yuzuru’s mouth. The Japanese male kept the load in his mouth and moved to kiss Roman, sharing the load with the eldest Canadian.

Roman swallowed a good part of the load before sharing the rest with Conrad whom had no choice but to swallow it.

“So hot,” Yuzuru said as he stripped naked. “Alright, I think it’s time we get Roman to cum,”

Conrad took a few calming breaths and grinned. “Can I?” he asked as he made space for Roman to lie down.

“Of course you can, Kitten. You know how Tiger loves your mouth on him,” Yuzuru smiled. “Now Roman on your stomach,”

Roman flipped over to his stomach and spread his legs a bit. Conrad got between them and began massaging the big ass cheeks. He loved Roman’s ass. Even though they started out with him fucking Roman more than getting fucked by him, but that had changed and now he was almost addicted to Roman’s cock. He gave Roman’s big ass a good smack, watching the cheeks jiggle. “Fuck such a big ass,” He said.

“Easily Roman’s best feature, just behind his eyes and cock,” Yuzuru agreed.

“My eyes and cock are number one and two?” He teased.

“No, they’re both number one,” Yuzuru and Conrad replied in chorus.

Roman smiled. “You’re too sweet, both of you,”

“Shut up and relax,” Conrad said as he began pulling Roman’s jeans down and exposing the access trunk clad ass. He’d ordered a lot of jockstraps, briefs and some access trunks by the Canadian brand Pump for Roman. He was currently wearing the white access trunk. It was basically a pair of boxer briefs but it didn’t really have a back panel.

“Those look good on Roman,” Yuzuru smirked, recognizing the pair from the pictures Conrad had shown him and Jason Brown from when Conrad had Roman model the pairs Conrad had ordered for Roman after they had ritually burned the male’s old boxer briefs. “I mean Roman could probably be a model for the company,”

“Maybe I should ask my model agency if they could arrange a meeting,” Conrad smirked, “Pretty sure Jason would modelling their underwear for them,”

“Oh I’d love to see you, Roman and Nathan in them,” Yuzuru said as he sat next to Roman, rubbing the male’s shoulders.

Conrad grinned and began rubbing the back of Roman’s long legs. They were pretty hairless. He gently worked the tired muscles and then he moved to those ass cheeks again, rubbing and squeezing them, lightly spreading them to expose Roman’s hairless hole. “Such a tight looking hole,” He praised.

“He is very tight,” Yuzuru said, “As you well know,”

“I do, god the heat of his ass is something else,” Conrad said as he rubbed a finger over the hole, eliciting a low moan from Roman. “Do you like it when I do that baby?”

“Yes, Kitten,” Roman mumbled.

Conrad kept rubbing the hole while he rubbed and squeezed the cheeks with his other hand. He smiled all the while, loving Roman’s deep moans and mumbles of appreciation.

Yuzuru moved to sit in front of Roman, his naked, rock hard cock in front of Roman’s face. “If you feel up for it, you can kiss my cock,”

Roman smiled and moved a bit so he was resting on his elbows, back bent slightly as he began kissing along Yuzuru’s curved length. 

Conrad quickly adjusted Roman’s hips so they were prepped up higher than his shoulders were which was more of a comfortable position. He spread those cheeks and licked from Roman’s tailbone all the way to the where the access trunks began just behind his big balls and back. Each time circling around his rim as he passed it.

Roman keened and moaned, feeling so good and so aroused. After all he was already leaking precum like a broken faucet in his underwear. He nuzzled the public hair of Yuzuru and licked that cock up and down still, playing with Yuzuru’s balls, gently rolling them around in their sack and gently massaging them in his large hand.

Yuzu hummed, loving the sensation of Roman’s hand playing with his balls and his tongue licking along his cock and he watched Conrad rim Roman’s ass.

Conrad slowly began teasing the hole more, licking the rim and flicking over it, teasing and tickling. He wanted to hear Roman beg for his tongue in him. One of his hands moved to palm at that big nine inch cock trapped in the underwear, feeling how hard and slick he already was. “Fuck, so wet for us,” He teased biting the cheek and giving it a hard smack.

“Ah! Please Conrad, tongue fuck me,” he moaned before he wrapped his lips around Yuzuru’s cock and slowly worked all of the eight inches down his throat.

Conrad smirked as he moved back in and began to let his tongue push past the tight ring of muscle. He explored Roman’s hole, loving the feel of those velvety walls. He hummed and pushed his tongue deeper until he couldn’t, his hand still working that underwear trapped erection. His touch there was light but around the tip he’d squeeze, milking that precum out of his cock and into the underwear.

Roman moaned around the cock in his mouth. He had now stopped moving his head and instead let Yuzuru lightly move his hips. The sensation of Conrad’s tongue in him, combined with that teasing hand on his cock was just getting too much.

Yuzuru noticed Roman was on the verge of his orgasm. “Make our Tiger cum in his underwear, Kitten,” He grunted as he began fucking Roman’s face hard.

Conrad began moving his tongue in and out of that ass, spearing it as he jerked the cock now, applying a tight grip and pressure on the cock.

Roman’s jaw felt slack and he closed his eyes in pure pleasure. The face and tongue fucking, combined with the hand jerking his cock was too much for him and he came, shooting his load in his access trunks, creaming them and a lot of his cum seeped through the fabric and dripped onto Conrad’s hand.

Yuzuru was pushed over the edge by Roman’s orgasm face and shot his load down the boy’s throat, making Roman swallow all of it.

“Fuck,” Conrad said pulling out of the ass and pulling his cum covered hand back, bringing it to his mouth and licked some of it before offering his hand to Yuzuru who licked the rest clean. 

Roman smiled up at Yuzuru as he pulled off. “Fuck that was hot,” he moaned.

“Yuzuru when do you need to leave for the airport?” Conrad asked, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.

Yuzuru took a look and then quickly did the math. “I have enough time to fuck you Conrad,” He said moving to Conrad and pulling him into a kiss. “And I want you to fuck me Roman,”

Roman smiled. He definitely wanted to give Yuzu and good-bye fuck. “Of course,” He smiled.

“Yes please,” Conrad said. “I need you Daddy,”

Yuzuru smirked. “Well then Kitten. On all fours,”

Conrad moved so he was on all fours on the bed, wiggling his cute little butt for his Daddy and Tiger’s viewing pleasure.

Roman pulled his underwear off and put it on Conrad’s head, pushing the cum stained crotch into his face, getting a nod from Yuzuru.

“My Tiger is so kinky,” Yuzuru said as he began fingering Conrad’s hole while also jerking Roman’s big dick.

“You know I’d like to try anything you two want to try, right?” Roman said.

“We do,” Conrad moaned out at the intrusion of Yuzuru’s fingers.

Yuzuru smiled, adding two fingers so three fingers were now spreading Conrad’s tight hole open. “You’re so tight Kitten,” he praised. “Daddy’s gonna leave you full of cum,”

“Please Daddy,” he moaned. “Breed me,”

“I will, don’t you worry baby,”

Roman hissed when Yuzuru let his nails drag over his sensitive head but he reached out and pinched Yuzuru’s nipples in return, looking down as Yuzuru was still rock hard. Fuck that guy had stamina.

After a while Conrad started begging for cock. And Yuzuru got into position, spreading those cheeks and slapping his cock on the hole. “You want this big dick baby?” he teased.

“Yes, Daddy. Please fuck me,” He begged.

Yuzuru pushed his dickhead inside before stopping and letting Conrad adjust to him.

“More Daddy,” He stated almost immediately after. “Need you so bad,”

Yuzuru began pushing in, slowly but surely. Roman moved behind Yuzuru and let his fingers slip between the older’s ass cheeks, only to find the base of a toy between his cheeks. “A buttplug, Daddy?” He teased, pulling the toy out a bit and pushing it back in, getting a moan in return.

“Yes, I wanted to be open for your cock,” He said.

Roman smirked and pulled the toy out and slipped his cock into the prepared hole. The toy wasn’t big enough to match his thickness but it made penetrating Yuzuru a bit easier.

“Fuck,” Yuzu cursed, feeling those thick nine inches slip into him and push right against his prostate. His cock twitched in anticipation of the fucking he’d get. “Fuck me hard Roman, breed me like you’d breed Conrad,”

Roman grunted in response and began fucking into that tight heat of Yuzuru Hanyu's ass without abandon. Yuzuru moved out of Conrad’s ass whenever Roman pushed in and vice versa. He met Roman’s thrusts into his ass.

Conrad was moaning like an omega bitch in heat and jerking his cock off in time with Yuzuru’s thrusts. The boy was leaking and he was on the edge. “I’m so close Daddy,” he whispered.

Despite the moans and groans tumbling from both Roman’s and Yuzuru’s lips, they heard Conrad’s whisper. They looked at each other and Roman’s hand moved to Yuzu’s chest to toy with those perky nipples to send him over the edge as well. 

Conrad and Yuzuru both finished at the same time. Conrad cried out as he shot his load all over Yuzuru’s sheets as he furiously jerked himself to completion as long, thin ropes of pearly white cum fell onto the sheets.

Yuzuru buried his cock ball deep inside Conrad’s tight hole as he filled his Kitten with his cum with a deep grunt, which sounded a lot more low than his normal voice. His cock gushed out his creamy load, coating Conrad’s walls white.

Roman kept going, fucking Yuzuru hard, breeding that ass as requested. “Fuck Daddy,” he moaned, “So tigth for my cock,” He angled his hips and thrust deeper and harder. Each time his tip hit Yuzuru’s prostate dead on. “Milk my cock Daddy,” he whispered in Yuzuru’s ear before biting and sucking another hickey right below his ear.

Yuzuru moaned. He moved his hips back to meet those thrusts of Roman’s powerful hips and clenching and unclenching his ass around that big dick. “Aaah...fuck Tiger,” he moaned, “I want you...want your seed,”

“Fuck Daddy harder, Roman,” Conrad moaned out as he was now resting on his elbows, ass in the air, taking Yuzuru’s cock still. It felt so good and he was so sensitive right now.

Roman moaned out. “Fuck Daddy, I’m gonna fill you so good,” he moaned, “You’re gonna be leaking my cum on the plane,” He fucked harder and harder but then he couldn’t hold his orgasm back. It crashed over him like a tidal wave and his cock just erupted like the vesuvius when it buried Pompeii and Herculaneum in ash. 

Yuzuru felt the thick ropes of cum fill his hole until he felt the cum already leak out of him down his muscles thighs. “Fuck…” he whimpered. “I’m so full with Tiger’s seed,”

Roman’s orgasm kept going. Usually his second one was the biggest, as strange as that was. He collapsed against Yuzuru who in turn collapsed on top of Conrad. 

“Fuck…” Yuzu moaned, “So good. I don’t wanna leave,”

“You gotta go Daddy,” Conrad said. “You gotta beat Nathan and make him your cum slut,”

Roman laughed. “I want to plug you up,” he said, “Do you have a bigger butt plug?”

“In my bedside table drawer,” Yuzuru answered lazily as he nuzzled Conrad’s neck before biting and sucking a hickey there. “Grab the 1.5 inch diameter and 2 inch diameter

Roman came back with the buttplugs and inserted the largest one into Yuzuru’s ass. “There, keep it there until you can’t anymore,” He said and immediately after slapping that cute bubble butt.

Yuzuru nodded and pulled out of Conrad and replaced his cock with the smaller buttplug. “Same goes for you Kitten,” He pulled Conrad into a kiss again. It was chaste.

“Alright boys, I’m gonna shower,” He said and he left for his bathroom completely naked.

“I’m keeping this underwear of yours,” Conrad said as he pulled on the dirty access trunk of Roman, loving the crusty feeling of dried cum against his cock.

* * *

Yuzuru easily made it through customs at the airport. He was very aware of the big plug in his ass each time he moved but he tried not to be too fidgety. It was going to be a long flight. Even longer with the feeling of near constant semi arousal. They would have a layover in London Heathrow before flying to Turin.

Brian Orser was wondering what had Yuzuru Hanyu so fidgety. Normally he was very composed. And he seemed to be walking strangely. Did he injure himself yesterday?

The first haul of the flight went fairly well. Yuzuru had to readjust the plug midway flight because it was getting a bit excessive but he had managed to keep the majority of Roman’s load in his ass still and had slid the toy back in and had a quick wank.

Arriving in London, Yuzuru had gone to the nearest Starbucks to get caffeinated. He texted the toilet selfie he’d made while having his jerk off session on the plane to the group chat he had with Roman and Conrad. He almost immediately got a message back from Roman which mainly consisted of the wide eye emoji, the devil emoji and the smirking emoji. Conrad followed a little after with a string of blushing emoji. Then the youngest of the threesome sent a dick pic.

Yuzuru’s cock immediately was rock hard in his sweatpants and he crossed his legs to keep it from showing. Roman followed suit with a short video clip of him jerking himself and toying with the butt plug in his ass. Yuzuru replied:  _ good boy _ .

A little later, his flight was boarding and about two hours later, the plane touched down in Turin.

Whilst Yuzuru was at the baggage reclaim, he was tapped on his shoulder and found Nathan Chan standing there. Whilst he was smaller than Yuzuru, his entire attitude screamed alpha male and Yuzuru couldn’t help but blush ever so slightly.

“Hey Hanyu-san,” Nathan said. “Good to see you here,”

“Hey Chen-san,” Yuzuru replied, nodding his head, “Please call me Yuzuru,”

“Alright Yuzuru. Only if you call me Nathan,” The handsome boy said and winked, “I heard you snagged yourself two sexy Canadian boys at NHK,”

“What of it?” Yuzuru asked, his demeanor changing as he narrowed his eyes and stared at the younger man.

“Just wanted to say, that when I win this Grand Prix Final,” Nathan smirked, “I get to fuck you just once but in front of your boyfriends over video chat,”

“And what if I win?” Yuzuru challenged, “I get to fuck you in front of my boyfriends,”

“Deal,” He held out his hand.

Yuzuru looked the younger male into his eyes and then shook his hand. “Deal,”

“Mark my words Yuzuru Hanyu,” Nathan leaned closer, “This cute ass will be mine,” He gave Yuzuru a smack on his bubble butt and then left. “Ciao, ciao!” 


	2. Nathan's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Yuzuru arrive in the hotel. Both have some private time. Meanwhile back in Toronto Roman and Conrad get into a heated moment involving lots of toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known this is purely fantasy.
> 
> The author is very much aware of the following facts:  
> 1) Roman Sadovsky happily in a relationship with a girl and they are the cutest couple in the world. Checking out his YouTube Channel Romsky.  
> 2) Author has no clue whether or not Conrad Orzel is part of the LGBTQ+ community in any shape or form.  
> 3) Author doesn't know Yuzuru Hanyu's sexual orientation.  
> 4) As far as the Author knows Nathan Chen is single and presumably straight.

Nathan Chen walked off after that encounter, smirking to himself. He hoped he didn’t fuck too much with Yuzuru’s mind. After all, he wanted to win fair and square. But he just couldn’t help himself. He really wanted to fuck that tight ass. Claim it as his. He’d watched the NHK Trophy as if it were something religious. Especially the men’s event.

Well he’d watched all the competitions Yuzuru had been assigned to, that being Skate Canada International and NHK. But at Skate Canada he’d seen Roman perform and seeing Roman’s ass had been a trigger to keep an eye on him. When he found out Roman had a YouTube channel he’d subscribed without second thought. And the more he watched his videos, the more he’d fallen for the handsome Canadian.

But then at NHK his eyes had fallen not only on Roman and Yuzuru. But Conrad Orzel as well. He had been disappointed that Conrad’s planned quad flip had been turned into a quad toe. He immediately stalked Conrad on all his socials.

So when the relationship between Roman, Conrad and Yuzuru was exposed, he felt a little jealous. For he was sure Roman and Conrad were fucking Yuzuru’s tight ass and he wanted that ass. He wanted it bad. But he also wanted Roman and Conrad’s asses so there he was, wondering how he could get in on the action.

The fact he trained in California was another obstacle while Roman, Conrad and Yuzuru all lived and trained in Toronto, Canada. Albeit Roman at a different rink than the last two. And then he’d gotten to the plan of challenging Yuzuru. Making a bet and putting sex on the line, while Roman and Conrad watched over video chat. Sure he wouldn’t be able to fuck them but he’d get to wreck Yuzuru and show them he could fuck him better.

He hummed as he lost himself in the fantasies of what he’d do to Yuzuru Hanyu as he caught up with his coach who gave him a smirk, having seen the interaction including the slap on the Japanese man’s ass.

“Are you planning on taking him?” The man asked.

“What makes you think that?” Nathan asked.

“Oh nothing, just don’t cause an international scandal,”

The bus ride to the hotel was a lively one. Whilst Nathan was the only American in Men singles, he was given company in the form of Evan Bates and Zachary Donohue, the ice dancers in the senior Grand Prix. There was another boy in the junior ice dance for the USA.

In terms of women there was Bradie Tennel for the ladies singles. Madison Chock and Madison Hubbell were the partners of Bates and Donohue respectively. There was Alissa Liu for junior ladies and the dance partner for the junior ice dance. 

That was Team USA for the Grand Prix Finals this season.

After the check-in at the hotel, Nathan dropped onto his bed in his hotel room. He wasn’t sharing so that was something. He could jerk off undisturbed, which he felt like doing at the moment. Or maybe he should stalk Yuzuru and flirt with him. That was a better idea. Maybe let him finger his ass, to throw Yuzuru off. But then he shook his head clear of those thoughts. He didn’t want to play dirty too much. He wasn’t gonna fuck with the man’s brain. He was gonna fuck that ass for sure.

The young American-Chinese boy let his hand drift to his crotch, gently rubbing it with a light pressure as thought of having Yuzuru kissing his thick, muscular thighs before rubbing his face into his big crotch. After doing that for a while, he eased his sweats down and just rubbed and jerked his big fat cock through his tight black boxer briefs.

Nathan was glad he was considered to be a grower. Because with the figure skating pants being all nice and tight, it wouldn’t do to have a massive bulge jiggling between your legs. whenever he skated he usually wore some form of compression underwear to keep his egg sized balls in place. He was definitely gifted in his endowment.

Soon his boxer briefs were pushed down his strong thighs and his ten inch long cock with a circumference of eight inches all over was in his hand as he jerked himself slowly, rubbing his tip to spread the precum that was slowly dripping out of the slit.

“Hmmm fuck Yuzu,” he moaned as he closed his eyes, imagining Yuzuru wrapping his lips around his tip and deep throating him like the cockslut he was.

His pace quickened a bit, as one hand pushed itself under his hoodie and T-shirt to rub over his abs and pecs. Nathan loved touching his body when ever jerking off. He wished he had packed one of his cock sleeves to jerk off with.

Slowly but surely he increased the speed and then right before he’d cum, he stopped. He let himself catch a few deep breaths and pushed his hard cock down before letting it hit his abs, leaving a wet patch of precum there.

He took out his phone and began filming himself as he resumed jerking off.

“Fuck yeah,” he moaned out, “You want this big fucking cock in your tight ass don’t you Yuzuru? Want to be bred and wrecked by it like a little omega,”

He took his hand away and gave his pole a good hard smack, much like he’d seen Tyler Posey do in his leaked nudes back in 2016. Then he grabbed his cock again and jerked off faster.

“Oh you’re so needy for my cock, aren’t you Yuzu?”

He sped up even more and more until he reached his peak before stopping again, rubbing a finger over his tip and pulling it away to show off how much precum he was producing. 

“You’re teasing me on purpose? Get back, make your Alpha cum,” 

He resumed stroking his cock moaning and groaning into the camera and kept talking dirty. Moving his hoodie and T-shirt up so his abs were exposed.

“Oh shit! Baby, I’m gonna cum! Gonna fill you with pups,”

He came hard, shooting his load over his abs.

“Fuck!” he groaned, “Look how much you’ve made me cum baby,” He whispered as he showed his cum covered abs where his cock lay, still shooting out ropes of cum. He switched the camera view to front cam and tasted his own cum. “You wanna taste baby? Come and kiss me then,” He winked at the camera before shutting it off.

* * *

Yuzuru grinned watching the retreating back of Nathan Chen. The game was on, he thought pulling out his phone and texting Conrad and Roman.

**Daddy** : Nathan made a bet with me

**Daddy** : Gold medalist gets to fuck the other.

**Daddy** : You guys get to watch it over video chat.

He put his phone away knowing those two couldn’t answer immediately. He waited for his luggage to arrive and he grabbed his suitcases before leaving. The bus ride to the hotel wasn’t as quiet as he had liked but he had seated himself more towards the back, where could sit alone and listen to some music as he fantasized about getting fucked silly by Nathan Chen.

He couldn’t jerk off just yet. Even though Team Japan wasn’t as represented as usual. They had Kihira Rika in ladies singles and for the Junior division they had Sato Shun and Kagiyama Yuma in the junior men. And that was it. No pair team, no dance teams in either seniors or juniors.

Whilst he sat in the back he did get some texts from Roman.

**Romsky** : Dude? Really?

**Romsky** : You took it right? The bet?

**Romsky** : I cannot wait to see you wreck Nathan!

He quickly replied now that he had the time. 

**Daddy** : Of course I took the bet

**Daddy** : Are you forgetting I wouldn’t mind getting fucked by him?

**Romsky** : I didn’t but it’d be so hot if you fucked him.

Of course Conrad chose that particular moment to join in.

**Kitten** : Really? A bet? I have to disagree Roman!

**Kitten** : Yuzu would look so good begging for Nathan’s cock.

**Romsky** : You’re getting way too excited about the prospect of Daddy losing.

**Daddy** : Children don’t fight. I mean I certain would love to beg for that cock.

**Daddy** : But I’m not going down without a fight for the title.

**Romsky** : Btw, that toilet selfie? I dropped my phone! 🤦🏾‍♂️

**Kitten** : I was rock hard in a second 🍆

**Daddy** : 😏😏😏 

**Daddy** : I wonder who I’ll room with. There are only two junior men.

**Romsky** : Maybe you get a room all to yourself.

**Kitten** : Make sure to invite Nathan over!

**Daddy** : What time is it over there?

**Romsky** : 3:30 AM.

**Daddy** : Go to sleep! We’ll talk later!

He dropped his phone and looked at the passing scenery. 

Once they reached the hotel it took at least half an hour to have everything settled and everyone checked in. As Roman had suggested, he was put in a room alone, which honestly suited him just fine.

After a quick wash-up, he dropped onto his bed. It was Tuesday today and tomorrow official practices would start and the official draw for the start order would take place.

He relaxed as he thought about his boyfriends, the plug still in his ass but he had washed the cum out. He slid his hands into his pyjama pants and rubbed over his bulge in his briefs, sighing in relief when he could finally touch his semi hard cock. He shifted a bit, making sure he got comfortable before he pushed his pants and underwear down and began stroking his cock.

He hummed as he found his phone and began filming himself stroking his cock.

“Fuck yeah,” he moaned, closing his eyes imaging it was Roman jerking his cock. “Yeah Tiger, jerk Daddy’s big cock,”

After a while he switched hands, now thinking of Conrad. “Yes Kitten,” he moaned. “Stroke it real slow,” His pace slowed down to an almost agonizingly slow stroke. He bit his lip. “Fuck, such a tease,”

Yuzu readjusted his position, propping his phone on the couch in front of the bed and he settled on the foot end, stroking himself and toying with his nipples. “Oh fuck yeah,” he moaned. “That’s it Tiger, play with Daddy’s nipples,”

He jerked his cock more before he let his other hand drop to fondle his balls. "Yeah play with Daddy's balls Kitten" He moaned for the camera on his phone.

Yuzuru looked into the camera and he leaned back more, putting one foot on the edge of his bed and he let his hand explore his asshole. "Ah...Tiger...finger Daddy,"

He slowly breached his hole. Slowly adding fingers into himself and pumping them in and out, mewling at the pleasure. Eventually he had three fingers in himself and he had found his prostate, massaging it. He jerked his cock faster, spreading the precum all over his shaft.

"Oh Daddy is so close...make Daddy come," he groaned as he kept the pressure on his prostate and jerked his cock so fast, his hand was a blur.

He didn't last long and soon he came 9ver his abs, coating them with his seed.

He let himself relax and collapsed on the bed. "Fuck...you guys wrecked Daddy,"

Yuzuru got up and stopped the recording before sending it in the group chat before he decided to freshen up.

That night when all the skaters were eating in the hotel, Yuzuru was sitting with team Japan and observing the people there. It seemed team Russia was with a lot of people. He could see three junior men, four junior ladies, five junior pairs and three junior ice dance pairs. And that was just the junior division. For the seniors there were Aliona Kostornaia, Anna Shcherbakova, Alexandra Trusova and Alina Zagitova for the senior ladies. Dmitry Aliev and Alexander Samarin were Russia’s senior men entries. Two senior pairs and Two ice dance pairs.

Honestly Yuzuru could already predict a Russian winning podium for the junior ice dance, senior ladies unless a miracle happened and Rika managed to snag a podium spot. But he didn’t count on it. While he was mostly seen as not concerned with other nations and other skaters in general, Roman had shown him the videos of Kostornaia, Shcherbakova and Trusova. They were a force to be reckoned with. Especially with the amount of quads the last two could jump.

He was brought out of his musings, when Nathan Chen approached him with a smile on his face and Yuzuru really, really wanted to swoon. Nathan was very handsome after all. And despite his smaller stature, his presence made him look taller.

“Hey Hanyu,” Nathan grinned. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Yuzuru smirked. “Of course,” He stood up, having finished his dinner anyways, “Let’s go somewhere more ah...private,”

* * *

Roman and Conrad were in Roman’s bedroom. Conrad laid on the bed while Roman was working on his computer. “What do you think Daddy is doing now?” He asked.

Roman glanced at his clock on his phone. He put the Italy time right next to the Toronto time. “Probably having dinner or something,” He said, “It’s 7PM there,”

“Do you think we should call him?” Conrad asked.

“We could but maybe we shouldn’t bother him too much,” Roman figured, “After all he needs to concentrate,”

“True. I just miss him,”

“Didn’t figure you to be the clingy type,” 

Conrad threw a pillow at Roman’s head in retaliation. “Shut up or I won’t come and blow you under your desk like I was planning to,” 

Roman laughed. “You really want to distract me from editing my video?”

“Yes! You’ve been basically ignoring me since we got down here,” Conrad complained and got up and leaned over Roman’s chair and began kissing the blond’s neck, right behind his ear. “You know you want my lips on your big dick,”

Roman shivered. Damn, Conrad was going for the kill it seemed with that kiss behind his ear and the seductive whisper followed after. He did ignore Conrad for now.

Conrad pursed his lips when Roman basically ignored him so he took matters into his own hands and he crept under the desk, settling between Roman’s spread legs. And boy was Roman ever bulging in those dark red sweats he was wearing.

He smirked as he moved in and licked at the big bulge. Basically he could see the outline of Roman’s fat dick and his egg sized balls. “Are you even wearing anything underneath these, Baby?” He asked.

“Yes I am,” Roman said, rolling his eyes looking down for a second before he turned back to the screen.

Conrad pouted but smirked after. Even wearing underwear, Roman was bulging like crazy in those sweats. His own cock began hardening in his jeans. He gently kissed all over the bulge before he began rubbing it with his hand while his other hand was rubbing those thighs of Roman.

“These thighs man,” he said, “They always did things to me,”

“Good thing I don’t skip leg day then,”

“You work out?”

“I like to cycle to keep my stamina up,”

“Hmmm I saw the hometrainer,” Conrad said as he grasped the outline of Roman's cock in his hand, “Maybe you should put a dildo on it,”

"Like hell I will," 

Conrad didn't reply but he kept stroking Roman's length, feeling that cock getting hard. He loved that feeling of Roman's big dick filling with blood, getting thicker and longer.

Once Roman was rock hard, his cock tented the sweats and it looked so delicious. Conrad took a picture of it and sent it in the group chat.

"So pretty," he said before he leaned closer and began kissing the big length, making Roman groan.

Then he began tugging the sweats down and once Roman was just in the jockstrap he was underneath Conrad smirked. "I see I got you hooked on those jocks didn't I,"

He pulled the pouch away and began kissing the nine inch long length up and down and kissing those big balls. He heard his boyfriend groan and grumble about not being able to concentrate but he kept going.

Conrad sucked one of Roman's balls in his mouth as he jerked that big cock, teasing the tip mostly.

Roman felt so damn good. Conrad really knew how to get him worked up. "Fuck," he groaned. Eventually he pushed away from the desk, relaxing more. "You tease,"

"Keep working Roman," Conrad said as he got up and pulled the chair away, "Stand up. Ass out. I wanna eat you,"

Roman got up and stood there at his desk, still working, ass pushed out, his back flat and his feet shoulder width apart.

Conrad got behind on the chair and began kissing the curves of Roman's cheeks. "So pretty," he commented before spanking each cheek five times.

Roman gasped as the spanks. "Fuck! Why did you do that?" He complained.

"You kept ignoring me since we came here baby," Conrad said as he kissed each cheek again and bit them as well. "And your punishment is getting fucked by a dildo,"

"A dildo? I don't have sex toys Conrad," Roman gasped.

Then Conrad grinned as he spread the cheeks apart and rubbed over the puckered hole teasing it, eliciting groans of complaint from Roman. "But I do and I brought some. At first I wanted you to use them on me, but I guess I'll be using them on you and send the video of it to Yuzu. Better yet we could video call him,"

Roman groaned. "Oh fuck baby that would be so hot,"

"You have such an exhibition link baby," Conrad whispered before he pulled his finger away from that sexy ass and replaced it with his tongue.

Roman shivered by now not working on his video anymore and instead just enjoying the feeling of Conrad’s tongue, rimming his ass. “Oh fuck Con,” he moaned.

Conrad swirled his tongue over the pucker, teasingly pressing against it but not quite pushing in either. He kept this up as he reached between Roman’s thighs and slowly jerked that big dick slowly. He felt how slick his boyfriend was already and grinned.

“So much precum Romsky,” he whispered against that ass. He licked one last time and then proceeded to push his tongue inside, exploring Roman’s velvety walls.

Roman shivered once he felt Conrad’s tongue inside of him. It felt so fucking good. “Oh fuck, that feels so good,” he whined.

Conrad kept tongue fucking Roman and lazily jerking that big cock, milking all that precum. He loved how much of the substance his boyfriend could produce. He pulled away and slapped that ass. “So much precum,” he teased before he stood up. “On your bed, Roman. It’s time for your punishment,”

Roman got onto his bed and Conrad didn’t waste time in stripping him fully naked. “Stay put baby,” he said as he walked to his backpack, which he had brought inside, that contained the toys he wanted to use. He emptied the contents on the bed, next to Roman. It included a dildo modelled after a porn model, nipple clamps, a wand vibrator, two egg bullet vibrators, a rubber cock ring and a blindfold. And three bottles of water based lube. There was also some light tape as well.

“Now which toys do I want to try first?” He asked, grabbing his phone and he began recording, making sure to record the assortment of toys he’d brought. He’d fuck Roman with the dildo, he knew that much. “Maybe I should start by blindfolding you so you don’t know what’s coming. Keep it more exciting for you babe,”

He picked the blindfold and put it on Roman’s eyes. “Can you see anything, baby?”

“It’s dark, so no,” Roman said, his heart pounding in his chest, excited to be at the complete mercy of Conrad.

“Good,” Conrad said as he grabbed the nipple clamps and the two bullet vibrators, turning them on. He rubbed the toys over Roman’s perky nipples after putting some lube on them.

Roman’s reaction was instant, arching his chest and grasping at the sheets underneath him, his cock twitching. “Fuck!” he cried out.

“Feels good doesn’t it baby?” Conrad said as he encircled those perky nipples. “I love these little bullet vibrators. Work nicely in your ass too or taped to your cockhead,” 

He had bought those as soon as he had turned eighteen. And now he got to use them on his boyfriend. Well one of them. “You look so nicely, writhing and moaning baby,”

Roman groaned, his cock twitched at the overstimulation of his nipples. “Fuck baby,” he moaned. “Feels so good! Don’t stop,”

“Oh I don’t plan on stopping,” he said but he pulled the toys away before putting those nipple clamps on Roman and then taping the eggs right below them. “There,” he said.

He grabbed his phone and filmed again. The camera registered Roman’s movements, chest arches and whimpered moans and groans. That big leaking cock of his. “Such a big cock,” he said as he reached out and jerked it hard, making sure to twist his hand around the tip.

Roman cried out at that. “Oh god! Con, I’m gonna cum!”

Conrad stopped and pulled his hand away, turning down the vibration of the eggs, but they still buzzed away but at a much lower level. “Don’t cum yet baby. We want to give Daddy a huge load don’t you? Just like the load he shot for us on camera,” 

Roman groaned as he thought about Yuzu jerking himself off for the camera of his phone. It had been so hot, despite it being rather simple but boy he had wanted to fuck his Daddy so bad when he watched it.

“But I’ll help you,” he said as he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on Roman’s fat cock, before he applied some on the rubber cock ring he pushed it around the cock. The toy had another ring attached to hold the balls as well and he hoped Roman’s large eggs would fit through it. He applied some lube to those balls and gently worked them through the ring. “There, that should keep you from cumming too soon,”

Roman felt how the ring was pushed around his cock and he gasped at how tight it was. He knew for sure he wouldn’t be able to cum. And then his balls felt as if threaded through a needle. “Oh fuck, that’s tight,” he groaned in slight pain. He wiggled his hips a bit until he got more comfy.

Conrad began jerking that cock again before giving it a hard smack, making it swing to the side before he grabbed it again and jerked it further. The smack had been caught on camera. God that was so hot.

“It’s time for a new toy,” he grinned and he reached out to grab the wand vibrator, turning it and running it along Roman’s length and balls.

Roman’s mouth fell open and he let out a strangled groan. This was getting too much. “Oh shit! Kitten,” he moaned out bucking his hips, seeking more contact with the toy.

Conrad knew that the toy would drive Roman nearly insane with need. He himself could just cum from using the toy alone. It had given him some of his more intense orgasms when he played with himself. “Feels so good doesn’t it? I picked out my favourites,”

He leaned closer and kissed and licked Roman’s tight stomach before he moved to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. “If only Yuzuru was here. He’d be so hard right now watching you squirm,”

Then Conrad pulled the toy away, letting Roman relax a little bit more. Though the latter complained at the lack of contact, saying he needed to cum.

“All in good time baby,” He said as he lubed up the dildo and then poured more lube onto his fingers and began fingering Roman slowly, scissoring so he could get the toy in as soon as possible.

Roman pressed his ass back on those fingers, needing more. “More...please Kitten...give me more,”

“More what Tiger?” Conrad teased.

“More...need something bigger,”

Conrad pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the dildo, slowly pushing the large cock in. It was just as big as Yuzuru’s, only it had Roman’s thickness. “Oh baby, if only you could see your hole right now, taking this big dildo,”

Roman felt the intrusion and he regretted the request of something bigger. “Fuck! So big,” he whined.

“It’s just as thick as your cock baby. But it has Yuzu’s length,” Conrad explained. “Now you know how Yuzu and I feel when you push that monster you call a cock in our asses,”

Roman squirmed, his ass clenching around the big shaft, feeling it move deeper and deeper into him, pressing right against his prostate. It nearly sent him over the edge and he would’ve climaxed right there and then if it hadn’t been for the cock and ball ring.

Slowly Conrad began moving the toy in and out of Roman’s ass as turned the wand back to his cock and balls. He smiled as he watched Roman fall apart, arching, struggling for more contact. It was so hot and Conrad was rock hard in his tight jeans.

He kept bringing Roman to the edge and then he’d stop before resuming the teasing again. “Shit baby, you look so fucking hot,” Conrad said, “It would be even hotter if you had been tied up,”

Roman’s cock twitched at the thought of being tied up and being even more at the mercy of Conrad and Yuzuru. “Fuck...I’m gonna...gonna cum Conrad,” he whined, the pressure on his balls was getting too much.

Conrad rubbed his balls with the wand and put the eggs on their max while he wrecked Roman’s tight ass with the dildo. But then he stopped right before Roman could cum.

“Fuck you!” Roman screamed. He needed to cum. “My fucking balls hurt,”

Conrad gently tapped those nuts and kissed them before he taped the wand to the tip for Roman’s cock, holding it firmly in place.

He turned the toy to the max now and grabbed his phone to film Roman’s orgasm. He knew the boy would cum sooner rather than later. After all he had been edging Roman for nearly a quarter hour now. He fucked Roman with the toy hard as he filmed him. “Cum for me baby,” 

The older boy came, despite the rubber toy around his cock and balls. He came so hard, shooting his load all over his abs and chest and it lasted for at least twenty seconds before his orgasm stopped. His cry was loud and he was so glad his parents weren’t home.

“Good boy,” he said and he leaned closer and began licking Roman’s cock. Loving the taste so much.

Roman shivered, his blind fold was still on. “Fuck...Conrad...fuck...I’m…”

Conrad licked the head teasingly before deep throating that big cock a few times, listening closely to Roman’s noises. When the boy was close he sucked extra hard, grazing his teeth on the tip and he was rewarded with a second orgasm hitting his face. Of course he had filmed all that as well.

“Fuck baby, you just painted my face,” he said.

“Take that blindfold off,”

Roman did and he saw Conrad’s face, covered with his seed. “Oh shit, that looks so hot,”

Conrad sent the clips to Yuzuru in their group chat.

* * *

Yuzuru had taken Nathan to the rooftop garden of the hotel. “What is it you wanted to talk about Nathan?” He asked as they stood there.

Nathan smirked. “Oh I just wanted to get your phone number,” He said. “I have gift for you but I can’t send it to you,”

Yuzuru looked at Nathan and then he gave his number. When Nathan texted him back, he added the number under Papa Nathan.

“So tell me, what made you make that bet with me?” Yuzuru asked casually.

“Because that ass of yours belongs to me and me only,” Nathan growled. “In fact, Roman and Conrad’s asses too. Because I know you three come in a package deal. Buy one, get two for free,” 

“You want them too?” Yuzuru smirked. “Well, I’m glad but there’s a thing you should know,” He stepped closer and boldly grabbed Nathan’s crotch, giving it a firm squeeze. “Roman Sadovsky is fucking hung. Do you think you can possibly compete with his big dick?”

Nathan hadn’t expected Yuzuru to grab his crotch and he let out a moan, his cock hardened almost immediately. “Oh I think however hung Roman is, I have him beat. He can’t be bigger than eight inches right?”

“Nine inches,” Yuzuru said proudly as he palmed Nathan’s hardening cock, enjoying the power he currently held.

“I’m still bigger,” Nathan said as he rolled his hips into that hand rubbing him.

“I wanna see that before I believe that,” Yuzuru said, pulling his hand away. “Have a nice evening Nathan,” 

Nathan was left alone with a half hard cock and he cursed. “Fuck!” he groaned as he tried to adjust his length but then he sent the video of himself to Yuzuru with the message. “You wanted to see it, here it is!”

With that he turned and walked back inside and went to his room.


	3. Sexting And Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nathan, Yuzuru, Conrad and Roman exchange raunchy texts and videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known this is purely fantasy.
> 
> The author is very much aware of the following facts:  
> 1) Roman Sadovsky happily in a relationship with a girl and they are the cutest couple in the world. Checking out his YouTube Channel Romsky.  
> 2) Author has no clue whether or not Conrad Orzel is part of the LGBTQ+ community in any shape or form.  
> 3) Author doesn't know Yuzuru Hanyu's sexual orientation.  
> 4) As far as the Author knows Nathan Chen is single and presumably straight.

Yuzu heard his phone ding as soon as he was out of earshot from Nathan. He smirked but decided to look at his phone in the privacy of his room. He was fully planning on sending some of Conrad’s and Roman’s nudes to Nathan as well as his own.

When the young man entered his room, he took out his phone and checked it. He had several notifications in the group chat and smirked. It seemed that Conrad had been sending him pictures or videos and he couldn’t wait to see what they were. He quickly opened them.

**Kitten** :  sent 3 videos

As he watched what basically was a home-made porno of his boyfriends, his cock came to life and was begging him for attention yet again. He groaned but he saved the videos on his phone for later use as he went to the bathroom and stripped naked and took a selfie in the mirror.

**Daddy** : You are such naughty boys 💦💦💦😈😈😈

**Daddy** : Next time Roman will be tied up on my bed and at our mercy Kitten

**Daddy** : Look what you did to me 🍆🍆🍆

**Daddy** :  sent an image

**Daddy** : Wishing you two were here to take care of this

He then switched to the message of Nathan.

**QuadKing** : You wanted to see it? Here it is!

**QuadKing** :  sent a video

Yuzuru nearly dropped his phone when he saw the video. His cock throbbed at sight of a big cut cock, with Nathan whispering dirty things to him. He bit his lip. Yes, he wanted that cock to wreck him like an obedient omega.

The Japanese man was transfixed to the screen when Nathan was clearly edging himself, saying he was teasing his alpha. Yuzuru whined at the sight of the copious amount of precum the Chinese-American young man seemed to produce. How badly he wanted to lick all of that, taste and swallow it.

Nathan went back to jerking off, his abs now on display as well and Yuzuru sat down on the closed toilet seat. He was going to need a cold shower after this and he was going to send it to his Canadian Boy Toys as he’d taken to calling Conrad and Roman in the privacy of his mind.

Silently Yuzuru wrapped a hand around his cock and matched Nathan’s pace in jerking. Biting his lip so he’d stay quiet, he watched on as Nathan jerked off and whispered all sorts of dirty things he’d do with Yuzu’s ass. Did he just mention shoving his fist elbow deep into him? He shivered but oddly enough his cock throbbed at the thought. 

And finally there it was. The money shot. Nathan proclaimed to fill Yuzuru with his pups as he came hard, shooting thick ropes of creamy cum onto his abs. And then the camera switched to self-cam and Yuzuru came at seeing Nathan taste his own cum, while saying if he wanted a taste, he should kiss him.

Yuzuru quickly took a picture of his cum coated hand, still holding his erect cock and sent it to Nathan.

**Daddy** : I have to admit that was very sexy

**Daddy** : I blame you for this mess 💦🍆💦🍆💦🍆

**Daddy** :  sent a picture

Yuzuru quickly forwarded Nathan’s clip to the group chat.

**Daddy** :  Forwarded QuadKing’s video

**Daddy** : This is what Nathan sent me! THIS SHOULD BE ILLEGAL! 🥵🤯🥵🤯🥵 Look @ the mess I made 

**Daddy** :  sent a picture

**Daddy** : if you boys jerk off to it

**Daddy** : I want evidence! 

**Romsky** : Fuck he's bigger than I am! 😱😡🤬

**Kitten** : Now I want him and Roman in my ass! 🍑🍆🍑🍆🍑🍆🍑🍆 

Yuzu giggled at their texts. Conrad was such a needy bottom and Roman seemed to be jealous of Nathan's endowment.

**Daddy** : No need to be jealous, Roman.

**Daddy** : Conrad you're such a bottom slut.

Then Yuzuru got a text message from Nathan.

**QuadKing** : Would love to clean up that mess.

**QuadKing** : Better yet, would love to make you cum in person

**QuadKing** :  sent an image

The image was a selfie taken in the bathroom with just his underwear on but Yuzuru could see the clear outline of Nathan's huge ten inch cock.

**Daddy** : I would love to take care of the little problem in your underwear. 

**QuadKing** : Little?! 🤬😡🤬 I should slap you! ✊🏽✊🏽✊🏽 This piece of Asian meat is 10 inches long and 8 inches in circumference!

**Daddy** : Why don't you hit me in the face with that piece of meat? 😏😉😏😉😏

**QuadKing** : Give me your room number and I'll be there.

**Daddy** : In your dreams! 

Yuzuru wasn't going to be an easy catch. No he wanted it to happen on his own terms. He had too much pride for that.

* * *

Nathan chuckled as he got the texts from Yuzuru. The Japanese skater had gotten him rock hard in the rooftop garden.

He was in his bathroom, having stripped down to his tight white boxer briefs, his ten inch cock fully on display. He took a picture and sent it to Yuzuru.

The replies from that alone had him laughing but frustrated as well. Yuzuru was definitely playing hard to get and it made his cock throb with need. He took it out and jerked himself off a bit, all the while filming it before slapping it hard. Then grabbing the base and slapping his rock hard meat onto the counter.

**QuadKing** :  sent a video

**QuadKing** : This hand could be yours. And that counter could be your face or ass.

He waited for Yuzuru’s reply, lazily jerking his cock. He didn’t have to wait long or his phone dinged with the Japanese man’s reply.

**Daddy** : You mean this ass?

**Daddy** :  sent a picture

Nathan moaned when he saw the picture of Yuzuru’s naked ass. The curve of the cheeks was just so hot, he could cum right now.

**QuadKing** : Fuck baby...that’s such a nice ass.

**QuadKing** : You’re gonna make me cum.

**Daddy** : Then cum for Daddy

**Daddy** :  sent a picture

Nathan groaned as he shot his load a minute or so after he opened the picture, that gave a nice view of Yuzuru’s tight as hole. He came all over his phone screen. “Fuck,” he groaned as he looked at the mess he’d made. And he couldn’t even take a picture of it for proof.

But then he remembered he had brought his iPad with him and he quickly went and got it, took a picture of his cum covered phone screen before cleaning his phone.

Then he sent the picture to Yuzuru.

**QuadKing** : Look what you made me do, you naughty boy

**QuadKing** :  sent a picture

He grinned as he stepped in the shower, putting on some music as he relaxed under the hot water. He knew he’d be very busy tomorrow. It was the day of the draw, the first official practices. He had practice at 12:45 AM and the draw happened at 13:45.

Once he was refreshed and out of the shower he checked his phone to find another message of Yuzuru.

**Daddy** : You’re such a naughty boy, Nathan.

Little did Nathan know, Yuzuru was basically sharing everything he sent him with his boyfriends.

* * *

The next morning, Yuzuru was minding his own business on the rink, trying to get as much practise as possible. They had done program run throughs. Yuzuru was the third to do his program and he would do his free program just like the majority of the guys.

But Yuzuru didn’t do the full run through, opting for doing his most difficult jumping elements as well as his step sequence.

However he did fall on his opening jump, the quad loop. He was the first to land it in competition. All the other quads were a success. The quad salchow, the quad toe loop and the quad toe loop - single euler - triple flip combination.

Nathan had watched Yuzuru flop and he wondered what was going through the man’s head. On one hand he hoped it was his dick but on the other hand he hoped it was. While he concentrated on his own practice, whenever he’d be at the boards, taking a sip of water or discussing things with his coach, he’d take sneak peaks at Yuzuru’s delectable booty, clad in those sinfully tight pants. Not the mention when the lighting hit the front, he could see a decent sized bulge too.

He felt his own cock stirr and he was thankful for the compression shorts underneath his joggers but he did adjust himself so it wouldn’t be too obvious.

Once it was Nathan’s turn Yuzuru mostly stayed at the boards or near them as he watched his crush doing his thing. He bit his lip sometimes and generally had a concerned frown on his face.

His fans and the media would probably think he’s concerned about the competition or something like that, but in fact, watching Nathan skates was doing things to his loins. And since his pants were so damn tight, any form of hard one would be noticeable. Even if he was wearing all black. Certain angles would show off his bulge and if he got hard, eight inches of cock definitely would leave a noticeable imprint. And he couldn’t have that.

The Japanese media had gone on a field day when he had made his relationship with not just a man but two at the same time known to the world. However living in Canada definitely provided him some form of barrier from the Japanese media and the Japanese Figure Skating Union.

But as he watched Nathan doing a spread eagle, his back facing him, he couldn’t help but admire those strong legs and the well carved butt cheeks. Suddenly the image of Nathan tied to his in that position in nothing but his underwear flashed through his mind.

After their practice, they had some time to change out of their skates before the draw was held and it would determine their starting positions. Nathan got saddled with starting number four while Yuzuru ended up going last.

Once it was over Yuzuru left as quickly as was polite. He noticed Nathan making a beeline for him though and joined him in the elevator.

“Hey,” Nathan said casually.

“Hey yourself,” Yuzuru said.

An awkward silence fell over them. Neither of them seemed to know how to behave around the other now that they had seen each other basically naked. Nathan bit his lips as he glanced at Yuzuru. The Japanese man was five years older than him and taller too. After all Nathan was stuck at 5ft5 and Yuzuru was 5ft7.

“Do you wanna join me in my room?” Yuzuru asked, suddenly. He had made his mind up in asking Nathan to his room and then video calling Roman and Conrad. He was pretty sure Conrad would freak out.

“I...sure,” Nathan said as he convinced himself this was them just being friends and nothing more. God, why did I have to fall for him? He’s taken by two other guys, one of which is his rinkmate.

The elevator dinged and Yuzuru got out on the floor, Nathan following him like a puppy. He smiled at that. Right now, he was holding the reins and he was happy with that. When the time came to give them to Nathan, he would gladly do so. He opened the door to his room and let Nathan in before following.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” He smirked.

“A single room?” Nathan said.

“Yes and I love it. I wouldn’t have been able to send you those videos and pictures otherwise,” Yuzuru smirked at the blush that spread over Nathan’s cheeks.

“I got one too,” Nathan smirked, “I mean you would’ve known if you had come to my room yesterday evening when I asked you to,”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna call Roman and Conrad,” He said as he set up his phone and then video called them.

Roman answered almost immediately.

“Hey, Daddy,” he said before his eyes went wide at seeing Nathan there as well and he blushed.

“Hello Tiger,” Yuzuru said, paying no attention to Nathan who cocked his eyebrows at the nicknames. “I see your in a changing room,”

“Some of us didn’t make it to the Grand Prix Final, Yuzu,” Roman laughed.

Then Conrad connected to the chat as well. “Yuzu!” he said smiling. He was in the off-ice training room at the Cricket club. “You’re lucky you’re calling when I’m doing my stretches,”

“Don’t give us crotch views,” Roman teased. “Or maybe you should,”

“Shut up you perv,” Conrad laughed, “As if you and Yuzuru would get offending at getting a sneak peek up my shorts,”

“We wouldn’t but Mr. Chen might,” Roman said, smirking.

Then Conrad did a double take and saw Nathan sitting next to Yuzu. “Yuzu-daddy! Moving on from us so quickly for another man! I’m shocked,”

Roman fell out of view cackling at Conrad’s dramatics.

Yuzuru laughed too and Nathan couldn’t help but smirk either.

“What can I say,” Yuzuru said, “This piece of man is one handsome guy,” He pulled Nathan closer. “Don’t you think so Conrad? I clearly remember you fangirling all over him the day I left for Turin,”

“Well, his quads are awesome!” Conrad defended himself.

“I didn’t know you were looking at his thighs, Kitten,” Roman teased, knowing fully well Conrad was talking about the jumps, not the muscles. “Or were you looking at his crotch and just caught an eyeful of leg on top of it?”

Nathan couldn’t help but blush and try to hide. This was ridiculous. Why was he getting so shy all of a sudden when he’d been so bold as sending nudes to Yuzuru yesterday. It felt like all of his swag had gone down the drain.

Yuzuru was laughing. This was too much fun. He was indirectly teasing Nathan as well. “Well I don’t blame Conrad for looking at Nathan’s crotch,” He smirked. “It’s pretty noticeable on top of his strong, manly thighs,” 

“Aren’t you guys forgetting he is right there?” Conrad asked.

“Please, Conrad, it isn’t as if Nathan is so innocent. After all he was sending our Daddy all these naughty pictures and videos,” Roman piped up.

Then Nathan perked up. “You saw those?”

“We did. Daddy doesn’t hide things from us and we highly approve of you,” Roman said. “Though, I admit I’m a bit miffed you’re bigger and thicker than me in the dick department,”

“Shit,” Nathan groaned. “You weren’t supposed to see those! Yuzuru!” 

“What can I say? I share with my boyfriends,” He smirked as he pulled Nathan into a surprise kiss on his lips.

Nathan’s brain just short circuited right then and there. 404 Error: Nathan.exe stopped working. Roman and Conrad cheered, madly.

“Guys! Keep it PG! We’re in public,” Roman said. “In fact, I need to go before boss woman hands me my ass,” 

“You like being spanked Roman,” Conrad piped up. “But have a good session! Text me after!”

Yuzuru grinned and pulled away from a still mentally broken Nathan. “Have a good session Roman!”

Roman waved and logged off.

“I better get going too,” Conrad said. “I’ll see you later Yuzu! Use protection!” And with those words Conrad left as well and the call stopped.

Yuzuru was left now with Nathan. “You’ve recovered or what?” He teased as he pushed Nathan down onto the bed, straddling him at the hips.

Nathan’s brain finally rebooted itself. “What are you doing Yuzuru?” He asked but was silenced once more with a kiss and he couldn’t help but respond to it, instantly taking control.

He licked Yuzuru’s lips and soon his tongue was inside the older man’s mouth as he shamelessly groped the man’s ass.

When air became a thing again, he pulled away and looked up at Yuzu. “You look good on top of me,” He smirked. “If only my cock was inside your ass right now,”

“Keep dreaming,” Yuzuru teased. “The only cock going into an ass, is mine in your ass,” He rolled his hips and he found that Nathan was already semi hard, much like himself.

Nathan bucked his hips at the roll of Yuzuru’s hips. “You’re a tease, you know that?” He asked, smacking Yuzu’s ass, eliciting a moan from the man on top of him. “Just admit you want my big dick, spreading your walls. My big head rubbing your prostate and my seed filling you up until you’re leaking it,”

**Author's Note:**

> How do I tag the Yuzuru/Nathan part as?  
> It's not exactly cheating considering both Roman and Conrad are consenting to Yuzuru hooking up with Nathan.
> 
> Let me know.


End file.
